The Day Love Dropped In
by Sukiethree
Summary: This is the first story I have written so I hope you like it... I've always thought twilight was a beautiful part of the day but it was also the saddest for me until the evening that love dropped in...


The Day Love Dropped InMeet the Mate

By Sukiethree

 **This is the first story I have written so I hope you like it...**

 **I've always thought twilight was a beautiful part of the day but it was also the saddest for me until the evening that love dropped in...**

 **Rated T, Pairing Bella and Edward**

 **Words: 1,413**

The sun had set and the light was fading.

Twilight was the best time to be sitting up here on the roof of the house.

It was also the saddest as I contemplated my single status and my envy of mythe friends who had found that special someone.

I know that Jake thought we were meant for each other but the truth was that my heart just wasn't in the relationship and I knew that he felt more for me than I would ever feel for him.

Every day that I could, I brought the cover from my bed and climbed out of my bedroom window and onto the roof to watch the end of the day.

I could hear the sounds of families going about the end of day business, bathing kids, cooking out on the barbeque and generally having a good time.

I sighed and looked up towards the sky watching for the first evening star.

Directly ahead I could see a moving shape in the sky and narrowed my eyes to try and discern what it was but it disappeared behind clouds before I could work out what I was looking at.

Sighing again, I lay back on the roof and closed my eyes, feeling the heat of the day leech out of the tiles and into my back. As always, my mind conjured up a vision of how I wanted my future to be, though that elusive person in my head never had features that I could make out. He was always turned away from me and this time was throwing a small giggling child into the air and catching her in his arms.

It was such a lovely vision that I didn't open my eyes even when I felt a thump beside me.

"Sorry.," Aa velvet voice spoke in my ear.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see a face close to mine with the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen on a beautiful face topped with wild coppery hair.

The longest lashes I had ever seen on a man, flickered as he closed his eyes for a second.

"Hi,." I murmured back, thinking that I must have fallen asleep and was dreaming. He couldn't be real. "Where did you come from? Are you an angel?"

A quiet laugh accompanied his next sentence. "Hardly, I was just hanging around and waiting for you though so I thought I'd drop in!"

It was such a ridiculous statement I giggled and realised that I was actually not asleep and dreaming and this gorgeous man was actually sitting beside me on the roof.

With a confused look at him, I realised that he was dressed in a green jumpsuit, which matched his eyes, and wore a harness. The colour of the jumpsuit brought out the gorgeous green of his eyes.

"Thank you," he said with a dazzling smile.

"I said that loud, didn't I? Where the heck is my filter?"

"I don't know," he answered, " but it's refreshing to have a beautiful girl say what she is thinking. My name is Edward Cullen. And yours my pretty girl?"

"Bella," I murmured. "Bella Swan. You didn't answer me? Where did you come from?"

"Well, I was minding my own business enjoying the evening when I got into a little trouble. Landing here was the best I could do at short notice. It wasn't quite where I was aiming but despite that I think it was the right place after all."

His words didn't really make sense. "Landing?" I echoed.

Instead of answering, he leaned towards me and cupped my face in his hands and before I had time to think his lips met mine. The tingle I felt started there and rushed throughout my entire body, leaving me gasping for breath. He took that as an invitation and pushed his tongue in my mouth, deepening the kiss.

I had never been kissed like that before and pulled back in shock. "What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"I should slap you for taking liberties. I don't know you at all so what made you think you could kiss me, especially like that!," I screeched.

Before he could utter another word, I heard the sound of my Dad's cruiser turning into the drive and looked down as his headlights swept over the front of the house and the roof where I was now sitting.

Charlie didn't really like me sitting up here so I was sure to get a bit of a lecture on being safe so I quickly gathered up the bed cover and told Edward that we had better get back into the house before he decided that Edward was an intruder up to no good and arrested him.

" Come on,." I said. "He's gonna want an explanation."

I turned to climb back up the tiles while Edward unclipped his harness. He followed me through the window into my bedroom just in time for Charlie to appear in the bedroom doorway.

"What's this? Who's he?" Those were the first words out of his mouth. I opened my mouth to answer but got stuck with what to say next – I wanted to know too!

"Hello, Sir," Edward answered, reaching out to shake Charlie's hand.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I was taking my last sky-dive of the day when I had a problem with my canopy. It didn't open on the first pull on the cord so I overshot the meadow where I was supposed to land. Before I could do anything else it was behind me and I just had to pick the next best place and your roof was the closest. I apologise for dropping in without asking but there wasn't much I could do about it at the time."

"Hmmph!" Charlie grunted back. "Stupid thing to do, sky-diving! Dangerous too! Best get downstairs then, boy. You too Bella, you know how I feel about strangers in your room."

I gaped at him, not t incapable of getting any words out of my mouth.

"I'm not going to be a stranger for long," Edward answered. "Bella here is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I'm already in love with her. She's important to me and someday I'm gonna marry her."

My mouth dropped open further. How could he say that after a few minutes? It was ridiculous, wasn't it?

Charlie just stood and looked hard at Edward. I don't know what he saw in Edward's face but he just said, "That may be so but for now you need to get downstairs." With that statement turned and stomped back downstairs, the silence broken by the TV tuned into the latest baseball game.

I just couldn't get any words out to add to that conversation, stunned speechless. "Umm... we'd better do as he says,." Wwas all I could mutter and led the way down the stairs.

Edward followed me into the kitchen and while I prepared dinner for Charlie, he sat at the table like he belonged there.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to blurt all that out up there but you need to know that I mean what I say. Just give me a chance to prove it. Let me take you out on a date, get to know each other. OK?"

I tried to protest that it was too quick, it wasn't possible, I couldn't just go out with him – he was a stranger – could I? Besides, what would people say?

"Well, they'll think it was a fabulous way to find your soulmate. Fate dropping in, you could say. And we'll have a great story to tell our kids and grandkids one day, when they ask how we met. That's what we'll say to anyone who asks." I heard Edward's heartfelt answer.

There goes my filter again, I thought. There was something about Edward that made it easy to say exactly what I was thinking without realising it.

Despite the protesting words I said to him in my heart I was already his and inside I was dancing with joy, giggling like a schoolgirl and hugging myself with glee.

I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Rose!

This was what I had been waiting for, he was what I was waiting for!

This was the start of my forever – he was my soulmate, the man in my vision had a face and I was sure that the child in that picture would one day be ours.


End file.
